


The Sinister Five Days

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Annie-Centric, Destroying Childhood Memories, F/F, F/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, N Things, Please Don't Kill Me, Slow To Update, Social Issues, Spoilers, Titans as dogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes I am serious about Hange/Hanji x Titans.</p><p>They'll be pets. Just wait until the next one :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Consider

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9vuXvq_PGHQ
> 
> (It's my first work, enjoy <3)

A few things I’d like to point out before officially knowing me, I am Annie Leonhardt. Not Annie kill-every-f*cking-thing Ackerman. I was raised in a hospital. Attended a boarding school later on. Currently working for Google.  

Accept this as the person you will see. Because you might not accept the real me. Or at least what I feel.

Early in my childhood ages I must say I’m the most f*cked up child from my high school class even though everybody’s stories are f*cked up already. Historia’s childhood story was pretty ruined, not as much as I am but pretty interesting. But that’s for another occasion maybe. I’d like to clear out something about my family. My dad is Kanny Ackerman.  He married some person, who seemed to be Europe or so? And their child is Levi. Sure, this isn’t about me talking with this kid. Not long after he turned one, they broke up. Levi lived with his dad and a few months passed after that. Hazel Leonhart finally meets him. Honeymoon for a few months and there I was born.

And not long before I turned one, they broke up.

Don’t think I repeated this sentence because I made a mistake okay?

Okay big deal about me being ignored in childhood ages. Let’s continue.

Skip forward when I finally have my consciousness, which is when I’m two years old. Levi is older than me for a year, three. You might think it’s too small to think and operate normally but we did. With no intend to stick with physical requirements or any crying, we lived quite well.

Levi didn’t really go hard on me. Instead, family or not he’d treat everybody absolutely equal. Not even Kanny has anything special to it. But I kind of feel that he secretly worries about me and Kanny. He’s a sh*tty liar. I’m a a sh*tty liar too. We get along fine but not too fine. We know our limits.

And Kanny? Kanny isn’t so bad to me at all. He’s like the Joker with us but he’s all deflecting everyone’s offer if he’s in public. Except for me and Levi though. I kind of admire him for his skills. Even though his strength is absolutely ridiculously weak, his tactics are incredible. He’s also kind of fast. Which is sick useful.

When Levi turned four, Levi figured that he has a sister, another stepsister, kind of. Apparently that European woman sicko freak had another husband and “gave directions” to that stepsister to go here with a sick amount of money sent. Her name was Mikasa. Her name changed when she was adopted. I know I could have done that but I kept my name just for the sake of my own life. She’s older than Levi a month or something. But seriously Kanny’s ex is like, safe to say she’s a b*tch.

Mikasa was the most deep emotional kid out of us three. We all have serious faces but Mikasa’s presence was quite cold to be honest. She didn’t talk to us. She became the weird kid. Levi ignored her although he did take good care for her. I took care for myself. After four months, she was kidnapped. We no longer saw Mikasa again. We did try to search for her but no results were found.

Then I was introduced to the “Program”.

Kanny said that I had to stay in a hospital. He said he will come back.

And another year passed. And another year. And eventually I ended up staying there. Neither Levi nor Kanny visited me. I didn’t care. Which made me coldblooded – I was used to being abandoned. Every week I would “donate” a pack of my AB blood to a nurse near my room. They asked for it but never said why.

I had nobody else but myself to be accompanied with.

But for some reason, I didn’t felt sad that time. I obviously didn’t felt happy either. I’m not obedient, and I’m a very hard kid. I will stand up for myself since I know for sure I am not the kind that will follow others. I had a hard time identifying what I felt. And for some reason, I’m still having a hard time identifying what I felt.

I was used to it.

Nobody else in the hospital talked to me unless there’s a situation where they had to. There were only nurses. Time passed, I grew. Nothing particularly new popped up on my eyes. But I know for sure there is some hindsight to all of this. I’ve stayed there for like, what? Seven years? Eight years? It seemed like forever.

Until, a certain time of my life of course. It was when I had my first visitor. I was nine years old. It was kind of like my early days.

His name was Bertolt Hoover.

Bertolt is a tall slim Slender man with the most unreasonably weak self-esteem. “Hi.” He’d say when he first met me. He came alone. “I’m Bertolt.” I was suspicious about him. Nobody told me about him. But I thought that this was the only chance for me to talk to anybody from the outside world. “Annie.” I paused, waiting for something. Apparently that thing didn’t come so I just continued, “Why are you here?” I was a very straight forward person back then.

“I’m- I-” His word choked when he first told me this. Reckless when he first talked to me. “Um…” He would look down on his shoes. The florescent lights would be too bright for his eyes to come up. Maybe. I kind of experienced it before. “So, I uh, do you happen to see anyone else beside the nurses?”

“No.” I replied. Turning away from him. I first thought he was just lost in the hospital, “Um, Annie, right?” He approached. Sitting next to me on the edge of my bed.

“Yeah.”

 “Do you know anything about this, ‘Program’? I had no idea… My mother said that I’d be staying here for a few weeks and she’ll be back. But it’s been three years.” His voice trailed off, then, he would play with his fingers. “My father did that too, it’s my second year. You must be older than I am.” He looked at me. I looked back. “How come you’re so tall?”

He was twelve centimeters taller than I am.

“I don’t know. Do you think it’s annoying for me to be tall…?” I didn’t understand his question. But I replied anyways, “Don’t bother, I’m going to be short anyways.” Bertolt had his hands on his knees. Looking out the window next to his left. “You know, do you want to go outside?” Before I react, I knew for sure, that moment, exactly. That moment people, is the moment when Bertolt is officially one of the people I trust.

Don’t you think?

Bertolt’s smile hitched with a short breath. His legs swinging back and forth. He’s still very small to things. I considered him as a tall person back then. I was pretty short you know? I was 1m38 back then. Not bad. But I soon realized talking back to this, Bertolt isn’t tall. It’s how small I am compared to him. Although we do had the same small structure.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” I asked, not sure of what I was talking about back then. Bertolt was confused. “What do you mean?” My irritation was a little bothered. “You said we were going outside.” Pause. He said, “Oh.” under his breath. “Don’t you know? Going outside would kill people. Didn’t you read the guide book?”

“What guide book?” My head tilted, “‘The’ guide book.” Pause, “It’s where all the rules and rights are made. Here.” Bertolt then handed me a small book. It could fit in a pocket. I flipped through a few pages amazed by what’s on my hand, “This is a book?” Bertolt smiled, not in the way people would be smiling if they knew I was that stupid, “Yes. Didn’t your parents teach you this?”

A line paralyzed me.

“No… I learnt by hearing my neighbors talk.” Bertolt’s eyes opened wide. His eyebrows curled upwards. “I’m- I’m sorry…” He apologized right after that. I secretly rolled my eyes, “It’s nothing. Can you read it for me though?” I opened the book. For the first time, I saw it. As I’ve said before, I couldn’t read. Or, indirectly said it. Now I can, but as I think of it now, it’s kind of hard to memorize the title. “Sure!” He looked it, “Chapter one. Section one. Rule number one.” He read the line. The little me knew that it’s gonna be long. But she didn’t care. “You must not go outside in any circumstances. Even with power.”

“Chapter one. Section one. Rule number two.”

“You must know if you consider that you’re a part of any entity or any entity as a part of you, they will die within five days.:

“Chapter one. Section one. Rule number three.”

“You must know that you are not human.”

“Chapter one. Section one. Rule number four.”

“You must know that you are a ‘WOLF’. Your kind’s blood is extremely sensitive to other’s blood. If you consider an entity as a part of you, or you as a part of an entity, your blood will be active in a considerable amount of energy. Your blood will be either A, B, AB, or O, or at least how it was supposed to look like. In fact, your blood is C.”

“If an entity is near you for five meters radius, it will die because of your blood. Your blood can penetrate its blood. If your blood comes contact with the entity’s blood, they will die.”

“However it doesn’t work when two ‘WOLF’s are having the same effect.”

Both of us were looking through the page. Bertolt’s voice stopped. Of course he was knowing what he, knew. I looked at Bertolt. He looked at me. The two kids sat there with no other thoughts on their heads. It was clear.

From that moment on I decided to trust Bertolt.

He was used to it.


	2. Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be a short chapter, sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more Hange action next chapter, I promise :3

I might sound normal to you people. But I truly sound different.

It's nostalgic thinking back like this and changing even yourself through it.

Everyday there he would teach me little by little how to read. I wasn't an easy kid. It was nice to be honest. That might sound like a slight comment for normal people. But you should really know I say that seldom.

There were other kids too. Bertolt showed me around. I didn't dare to walk outside my room because I didn't wanted to know. I was obedient for Kanny. He showed me around. It seems to recover some of my memories of how i first came here, as if I was going back with Kanny and Levi again. There was a hallway when I walked out. I realized how much I didn't remembered about this place when I first came here. Nostalgia in nostalgia. I was in the end of the hallway. There were windows, tall and big windows. Next to my room is a series of other rooms, with their own room numbers and their full names. 

But as soon as I visited the first few people outside my room, I decided that I shouldn't really worry for the other kids. But just to pay extra attention to them at least. They might be vulnerable in some kind. The first one I met was Hange, Hange Zoë. She was the most overwhelming person I've ever know. She has a dog named Bean. She had another one named Sawny but it died somehow. And she's ridiculously "high". I remained quiet the first time we met. Bertolt was her acquaintance for one reason. To know who he is. Hange has a crap ton of information she might know about us or why there's even a spare blood type. But only for that reason. I can't even imagine any other reason why he would be her "acquaintance". But I find her humor quite tolerable. So I guess why not?

Then there's this guy called Eren. Eren is quite a hothead who apparently got sent here brutally. He was forced to go here by his father which then he experiences a lot of visions about his father. Lots of it. He didn't told us much of the scenes but I could feel it. His actions were quite weird to be honest. He always show signs of anxiety but his confidence is really strong. Something was awfully wrong with him. But I don't want to think of getting into that kind of stuff. He kind of hides it in his angers.

There's also a disturbing couple Ymir and Historia. To point out something, both of them are girls. Or at least one of them, Historia. Ymir is the highest girl of us all, second competing Bertolt. I'd have to turn my head with little cracks whenever I have to look at her face. She's annoying. Or at least that's what I think what Historia thinks. But either way, I still think she's kind of a pain in the back for Historia and a little bit for everybody. Since, well she's lesbian. Which gets kind of awkward if she says something about it. And then there's Historia. She's shorter than me, blond. Like a little doll wearing dresses and skirts everyday. She's quite girlish which I don't really get comfortable with that well. But she's fine anyways.

And Reiner came up next to the list. Reiner is a fan of the best sh*tty jokes. He's a hard kid. I could tell. You could already smell fear when you look at his tense face. But he's cool with us two. From all, I think I'd only trust these two. Non of the others are as "normal" as I could think of... They're quite messed up. 

The little "tour" ended quite soon. A few other kids were there but Bertolt didn't introduced me to them. I don't know why. But they all seemed like my type. Or at least the people I would blend in to. But who knows. He's more interactive than I am. 

Rene, a kid with a few rooms passed mine is quite somebody I could use. She's innocent. Smart. Quick. And lies a lot. I'm not risking to trust her but I could really use her as some kind of cover. I don't like directly talking to her though. If only Bertolt introduced me to her then living here could be a lot better. First of all, I wanted to save money in that time. To go outside. To live. And maybe this is a little bit overwhelming for me but I wanted her to think that I trust her and then use her as a bait for money. The nurses must have brought money for food. Or at least in their personal items that they could bring everyday.

These names will be repeated, just to be guaranteed.

Everyday I would wake up, do my daily routine and go straight to Bertolt's room to learn how to read. Reiner would be there. The nurses would come there to get our blood and bring us food. The food wasn't that bad. I liked it. Although it was only an Asian's appetite, I guess why not. We would try to pronounce and learn how to read as Bertolt is the only person who knows how to read. His room is full of books too. Every month he would get a box of new books from his relatives. We would get the chance to read with him.

How silly I was back then.


End file.
